Imperial Union of Constantine
The Imperial Union of Constantine is a massive empire in white giant, although massive economically,.. The Empire of Constantine orginated in the Realmo Labano Region on the Auriga Bella, it has since relocated on Hercula Major, its orginal lands now occupied by the Estados Unidos de Constantino. It now is bordered by the equally ancient Empire of Aquitania. It has nations in Lacerta, Auriga Bella and Hercula Major. Western History First Era The Western History of the Imperial Union of Constantine, (Kingdom of Constantine) begins in the First Era. In the earliest records and historians constantly mention a small but ambitious Kingdom called Arcania. Sometime before Year 311 AD, Arcania was driven into civil war, by a man only known as Pegmon, who in a ruthless coup d’état betrayed and killed his predecessor. Declaring himself dictator, he ruled with an iron fist before dying in 397. Arcania then ceased to exist and other historians no longer at this time mention the city state. Then around 457, northern raiders came to settle in what is present day Constantinople, becoming a center of migration, Iska; as the settlement came to be known, in just about 10 years became the capital of a new land. The Northmen became to be known as the Manchurians, and other groups of settlers soon came to settle more of the fertile lands, such as the Lao, Yayoi, Anasazi and Odrysian peoples. The new nation arose as a union of city states led by Iska, the nation was called Nagaoka-Kyo by its citizens. The Manchurians established a strong central government and their system was followed by the other city states. Nagaoka-Kyo experienced one hundred years of peaceful expansion, scientific discover and political effectiveness. Year 567 began the Nara Period, which is characterized by Nagao Architecture, Art, Literature and Military action. A Anasazi scholar by the name of Saicho, wrote the first poem to be recorded, he followed this up by writing books on almost everything during his time. Saicho’s most known work was “Libidos de Mar” (Tale of the Sea), which tells of another city state on the coast, he describes them as a more refined gold, in skin tone, painted in many colors and almost naked. Most modern historians believe this may have been the ancestors to modern Taino Indians, who are seafarers. A popular General named Minato Yo, invaded and conqured the southern lands with no resistance, the Taino deemed him Cacique (Grand Chief), now with a new territory, Yo wanted to know if there was other lands like those mentioned by Saicho. The Taino then told Minato of the land of sound. The Land of Sound was a system of villages controlled by the Taira Clan, who were tyrants, often stoning those who do not obey them. Minato proposed to liberate the land of sound and add it to Nagaoka-Kyo. This would start the 50 year Akatsuki Kassen (Dawn break War) Minato Yo would die during the war, but his family members continued on the war until The Land of Sound fell. Minato’s son Ip, established a military dictatorship over Nagaoka-Kyo, creating a cult of personality over his family, which became the Yoshinaka Clan. The Yoshinaka Clan ruled for almost 9 Centuries. During that time, little change other then the development of Santeria came to Nagaoka-Kyo. The Yoshinaka were fair rulers, but very conservative, they realized that the exploration of the rest of Nagaoka-Kyo, needed to be underway, but the people were still divided heavily, and needing to expand, the Yoshinaka needed a leader to the people. They would eventually choose Wong Feng, who had to appear to be a national hero, the Yoshinaka were happy to learn of a new enemy to make; The Dacians. Tullis Cicero, an Yayoi statesmen, trained Wong Feng in military affairs, in 1511 the Triumvirs declared war on the Dacian city of Trost, Feng led his war elephants to victory many times during the war, gaining fame from the people, and infamy to his enemies. The Triumvirs were ecstatic, impressed and overjoyed that their puppet was such a success. General Feng was proclaimed High King of Nagaoka-Kyo, Feng however had no desire to be a puppet, Feng revolted in 1515, March 15th, ending the Triumviri and the Nara Period. Second Era King Wong Feng ruled as a just man, but he died very early, only ruling for 10 years. His adopted son Octavius Scipio became king, wanting to expand his nation and culturalize it, he set off personally leading 12,000 to other nations. In 7 years he returned and renamed it The Kingdom of Songhai (Sung Hi), everything around this time was stuck in a endless cycle of warfare, The Warring States Period begun. During this era, conflicts perpetually arose between the various nations as each crusaded for more rights and land. In order to wage these wars, each individual clan rented its military might to the highest bidder. Due to the unrelenting violence, the average life-span for a Clan as well as civilians were a mere 30 years, though the single biggest reason for the continuing fall in life expectancy was the slaughter of countless conscripted children. With the continued loss of their kin, a never ending cycle of death and revenge was born, which saw Clan members having to even conceal their surnames for fear of retaliation. It was during this time period that Hagoromo Berandal and Hashirama Tonaka met and eventually befriended each other. Angered by the senseless slaughter of their siblings, the two began to dream of a world where peace reigned and children live full lives instead of dying prematurely on the battlefield. They also began to train with each other in hopes of achieving it. Unfortunately, this friendship was short lived as both were discovered by their respective fathers and brothers. With Hagoromo choosing to protect his brother at all costs, the two former friends drifted apart and were forced to fight each other on the battlefield. Hagoromo and Hashirama united their peoples and conquered the other clans of the Era. They eventually once again laid down their swords for peace, The Hagoromo and Tonaka Clans established the Kingdom of Hue. They came into Contact with the Azumi Kingdom in 1589. They united their territories becoming the Kingdom of Kueton (Fire) The Shaolin Temple The origin of Shaolin Kung Fu is generally credited to an Induran monk named Tat Moh, who is also sometimes known as Boddhidharma. He began life as a prince in Southern Indura, but became a devoted Taoist, renouncing his royal heritage to take up the simple lifestyle of a monk. He traveled widely, spreading the teachings of Taoism. Eventually he rose to become the 28th patriarch of Indura In those days, it was common for Induran monks to travel to Kueton where their Taoist teachings were eagerly received. In the year 1620 A.D. Tat Moh made just such a journey, right through India and Kueton, finally settling at the monastery called Shao Lin - which means 'little forest'. He was disappointed, however, to find the monks very weak and unable to withstand the austere ways of Taoism - a life which often consisted of meditation and simple living. Tat Moh therefore retired into a cave and meditated in isolation in order to find a solution to the problem. When he emerged after nine years of hard study, he had devised a set of exercises for the monks. These were similar to some Induran exercises such as Yoga and were intended to regulate and strengthen the monks' chi flow. Their intention was to strengthen the monks and increase their health and vitality; and this they did, so successfully that Tat Moh's Chi Kung exercises are still practiced to this day. They form the basis of the Shaolin Arts. It seems that in Kueton there was more than one temple named 'Shaolin'. In this history we will discuss only the Shaolin temple in Fukien Province, since ours is a Fukienese art. In the history of Kueton there was much lawlessness. Bandits and villains were widespread. Temples were vulnerable to attack, as were monks who traveled the country teaching the ways of Taoism, So as to protect themselves, the monks developed a system of fighting based on the exercises taught by the founder master - Tat Moh. Taoist monks are very gentle and good natured. Their fighting system was developed only to defend themselves against harm. This system was called the 'Lohon' style after the monks in the temple (Lohons) who developed it. The Lohon style is a very basic form of Kung Fu which emphasizes low stances and strong body posture. It proved very successful. The monks of the Shaolin temple practiced diligently to increase their martial arts skills and were constantly striving to improve their art. A great step forward came with the evolution of the third Shaolin style, called the Tiger style - Tai Chor in Kueton. This was developed by a Kueton emperor, who had relinquished his royal position to adopt the austere ways of Taoism. He finally settled at the Shaolin temple where he studied deeply in the martial arts, eventually developing the Tai Chor style. For this reason, Tai Chor is sometimes also known as the emperor's style. Tai Chor uses the strong but mobile stance which we use in the Tiger-Crane combination, and which we call the 'walking stance'. It also emphasizes a very strong twisting punch. In fact, the straight punch which ends with a twist of the fist has become a hallmark of Shaolin Kung Fu. The Tai Chor style develops great power and was, therefore, able to defeat the Lohon style which it superseded. The Strife Years 70 Years passed with many different lineages and forms of Kung Fu becoming born, but separate. The Strife Age began during this time, with enormous numbers of gangs and bandits roaming the countryside. Back in Iska, the government decided to pay for further exploration of the land, but needing protection at same time, as such the Samurai were born. The Satsuma Clan being the oldest was the first to become these exploring soldiers. Heading north east, 600 of the Samurai, encountered various tribes and fertile land, and finally were halted when they reached the vast Cauto River. Upon this river they established the city of Kimimaro, and began trading with the great stone city of Hjaagradel, which were friendly but very defensive of their cultural heritage. The Samurai then followed the Cauto River west, to where they would encounter the Kame people, who lived in mud thatch huts, used blowguns and steel short swords. The Samurai tried several times to peacefully get passed their territory, but their proud king Muhammad IV, refused to allow them and declared war on the Samurai and in turn the Kingdom of Kueton. From 1665 to 1671 a low intensity war was waged, finally ending with the fall of the Kame, but not by Kuetonese hands, but by the hands of the Sagaran Hashanah Army. The Tension between the Sagaran Empire and Kueton begun in 1574, Princess Akiko was married off to a Samurai Captain known as Hattori Tonaka. The Royal dignitary of Sagara, Mahatma Renjoi, who previously tried many attempts to win over Hattori months before; became immensely jealous and planned to kill Hattori. On December 19th,1574, an assassin snuck into the Royal Palace, and killed two bodyguards, and wounded a bystander before getting his target, on his way to the rendezvous to kill his target, he was discovered and chased. The assassin finally lost the guards when he dove into a bedroom and hid. After a couple of minuets passed by, he headed for the window, however in the darkness he did not notice Akiko rushing at him with sword drawn. The assassin was killed and guards stormed the room, declaring that the King had been killed. Hattori Tonaka and Akiko’s father (King Hei) bore very similar features despite the 43 year difference; Hattori was outside in the city during the Assassination. Akiko was proclaimed Queen, and vengeful grief marked her rule, as she blindly declared war on the Sagaran Empire. Hattori, wanting revenge as well rallied hundreds of thousands to the cause. After two years passed Hattori now lead an army of 35,000 professional soldiers, 67,000 Auxiliary Troops (Semi Professional) and 9,000 Calvary, before leaving Kueton, he was proclaimed King, now at equal status as his wife, they became known to the Sagaran People as The Blood Royals. Year of the Red Moon Despite his numbers, Tonaka had one major disadvantage, technology, Kueton, partly due to it’s location failed to modernize with the other kingdoms. The Portuguese landed unto the shores of future Constantine around this time and set up a Maritime Empire, trading with the Sagarans and other peoples. What Tonaka did have was very light and thick armor, to which the combustion rifles (as they were known as) could not penetrate Kuetonese armor. So Hattori gave his close friend Benjamin Uwais the job to be admiral and travel to the southern islands to acquire rifles. Admiral Uwais returned on the Kuetonese year of the Red Moon, according to Taoist teachings, this was the perfect time. Defeat by the Sagara Empire Leaders Tonaka and Uwais would fight drastically with the Sagarans, invading their lands, burning down everything, striking vengeance into every heart. But sadly Tonaka suffered unimaginable casualties by Sagaran rifles. They were pushed back into Kueton, and made a last stand during the Battle for Kimmimaro, to which Admiral Uwais’fleet was destroyed, and almost 70% of Hattori Tonaka’s force was destroyed. However instead of killing the Kuetonese leadership, they pardoned them, and established a satraphy. Calzadorian Occupation (1577-1670's) Meanwhile the Songhai state was taken over by a extremely aggressive new force, El Calzador. The Calzadorian Empire began in the White Highlands of Auriga Bella and extended into Eastern Hercula Major, bringing with them, Portuguese missionaries. The Calzadorians established Provincia de Salvador, and began article-2518111-19D7417900000578-199_634x344.jpg|Calzadorian Soldiers in Iska Japanese and indians execute boxers.jpg|Calzadorians prepare to execute Sagarans 0000277a_medium.jpeg|Calzadorian Officer mock executes Kuetonese resister Russian_soldiers_during_the_boxer_rebellion.jpg|Yugotarian Soldiers in winter attire exploring various towns that belonged to the Kuetonese Kingdom, now controlled by Sagara. Not yet strong enough to topple the Sagara, so they unleashed their Portuguese legion of missionaries. Queen Akiko herself became a follower of I Ching, the religion of the Calzadorians. This continued for the next 30 years and by 1620, the Provincia de Salvador, whom the Calzadorian leadership hope would adopt Spanish customs, became the Tatenokai, a name they despised deeply. To make Tatenokai more “Castilliano” the Calzadorians shipped nearly 2.5 million Yugotarians (Future Constantinos) into the land. Over this time, the Tatenokai defeated Sagaran Empire and quadrupled in size. Things were going very well until Emperor Jude launched the Ogaden War, which was won at such a pyrrhic cost, that the Tatenokai fell, and Kueton, which as a satrapy was not essential to the Calzadorians, who decided to not further their Ambitions past its own continent. The Kueton Kingdom reemerged but now with a multiethnic and interracial population, the leaders initially worried of the new issues were later relieved to have discovered technology left behind by the Tatenokai. Third Era The Third Era mainly composed of two major events, The Renaissance and the Great Death; both events would shape Kueton for the next 1,000 years. There is a consensus that the Renaissance began in Kimimaro and Hjaagradel, in the 17th century.[ Various theories have been proposed to account for its origins and characteristics, focusing on a variety of factors including the social and civic peculiarities of Florence at the time; its political structure; the patronage of its dominant family, the Borgia Clan and the migration of Induran scholars and texts to Kueton following the Fall of Emperor Komei at the hands of the Yugotarians The Renaissance has a long and complex historiography, and in line with general skepticism of discrete periodizations, there has been much debate among historians reacting to the glorification of the "Renaissance" and individual culture heroes as "Renaissance men", questioning the usefulness of Renaissance as a term and as a historical delineation. The art historian Javier Panofsky observed of this resistance to the concept of Renaissance: It is perhaps no accident that the factuality of the neighboring Luvarian Renaissance has been most vigorously questioned by those who are not obliged to take a professional interest in the aesthetic aspects of civilization—historians of economic and social developments, political and religious situations, and, most particularly, natural science—but only exceptionally by students of literature and hardly ever by historians of Art. Some have called into question whether the Renaissance was a cultural "advance" from the Second Era, instead seeing it as a period of pessimism and nostalgia for classical antiquity, while social and economic historians of the longue durée especially have instead focused on the continuity between the two eras, linked, as Panofsky himself observed, "By a thousand ties" 1st Renaissance (1677-2177) Pending.. 2nd Renaissance pending Eastern History (5th Century to Present) Tribal Era Nearly 1,000 years ago, modern day Constantine was once called Comancheria, filled with war amongst neighboring tribes. The Comanche, occupied the southern coast and flatlands, numbering around 50,000, these tribesmen and women proudly called themselves Kenatekno or Lords of the Plains. The Comanche traditionally wear painted in many colors (All except black which was the color of war) Modern Historic Period There are several theories regarding who first set foot on the land now called Constantine (the origin of whose name is disputed). Besides the widely accepted view of Cabral's discovery, some defend that it was Duarte Pacheco Pereira between November and December of 1498 and some others say that it was first discovered by Vicente Yáñez Pinzón, a Spanish navigator who had accompanied Colombus in his first trip to the American continent having supposedly arrived in today's Pernambuco region on 26 January 1500 In April 1500, however, Constantine was claimed by Portugal on the arrival of the Portuguese fleet commanded by Pedro Álvares Cabral. The Portuguese encountered stone-using natives divided into several tribes, many of whom shared the same Tupi–Guarani language family, and fought among themselves Until 1529 Portugal had very little interest in Constantine, mainly due to the high profits gained through commerce with India, The Habsburgs, and Savoy. This lack of interest led to several "invasions" by different countries, and the Portuguese Crown devised a system to effectively occupy Constantine, without paying the costs. Through the Hereditary Captaincies system, Constantine was divided into strips of land that were donated to Portuguese noblemen, who were in turn responsible for the occupation of the land and answered to the king. During the first two centuries of the colonial period, attracted by the vast natural resources and untapped land, other Centrobean powers tried to establish colonies in several parts of Constantino territory, in defiance of the papal bull ( Inter caetera ) and the Treaty of Tordesillas, which had divided the New World into two parts between Portugal and Spain. Calzadorian colonists tried to settle in present-day Rio de Janeiro, from 1555 to 1567 (the so-called Calza Antarctique episode), and in present-day São Luís, from 1612 to 1614 (the so-called Calza Équinoxiale). Jesuits arrived early and established Sao Paulo, evangelising the natives. These native allies of the Jesuits assisted the Portuguese in driving out the Calzadorians. Sevintrian Imperium privateers began by plundering the coast: they sacked Bahia in 1604, and even temporarily captured the capital Salvador. From 1630 to 1654, the Dutch set up more permanently in the Nordeste and controlled a long stretch of the coast most accessible to Centro Donna, without, however, penetrating the interior. But the colonists of the Dutch West India Company in Salvador were in a constant state of siege, in spite of the presence in Recife of the great John Maurice of Nassau as governor. After several years of open warfare, the Sevintrian formally withdrew in 1661. Little Sevintrian and Jesuit cultural and ethnic influences remained of these failed attempts. However in 1680 the Calzadorian Empire invaded and conqured the Constantino Bachau (Colony of Constatine) and established a fair rule, until the late 19th Century. The Seven Years War (First Era) The 'Seven Years' War" was a world war that took place between 1854/56 and 1863. It involved most of the great powers of the time. early 1857, Frederick VI again took the initiative by marching into the Kingdom of Bohemia, hoping to inflict a decisive defeat on the Calzadorians forces. After winning the bloody Battle of Prague in which both forces suffered major casualties, the Prussians laid siege to the city, but had to lift the siege after a major Calzadorian counter-attack and Frederick's first defeat at the Battle of Kolín. That summer, the Mirelian Empire had invaded East Prussia and defeated a smaller Prussian force in the fiercely contested Battle of Gross-Jägersdorf. Further defeats followed. Frederick was forced to break off his invasion of Bohemia, and withdraw back into Prussian-controlled territory Sieländer. Calzadorian controlled Constantine (called Yugotaria then) was safe from most of the war, despite losing Bohemia later to the Mirenlians who were then over ran by the Prussians. Mass Influx Immigrants During this period, Yugotaria was part of the much larger Viceroyalty of New Calzador, In the 19th century, Yugotarian sugar plantations became the most important world producer of sugar, thanks to the expansion of slavery and a relentless focus on improving the island's sugar technology. Use of modern refining techniques was especially important because the British Slave Trade Act 1807 abolished the slave trade in the Mirandan Empire (but slavery itself remained legal until the Slavery Abolition Act 1833). Yugos were torn between desire for the profits generated by sugar and a repugnance for slavery, which they saw as morally, politically, and racially dangerous to their society. By the end of the 19th century, slavery was abolished. However, prior to the abolition of slavery, Yugotaria gained great prosperity from its sugar trade. Originally, the Calzadorians had ordered regulations on trade with Yugotaria, which kept the island from becoming a dominant sugar producer. The Calzadorians were interested in keeping their trade routes and slave trade routes protected. Nevertheless, Yugotaria's vast size and abundance of natural resources made it an ideal place for becoming a booming sugar producer. When Calzador opened the Yugotarian trade ports, it quickly became a popular place. New technology allowed a much more effective and efficient means of producing sugar. They began to use water mills, enclosed furnaces, and steam engines to produce higher-quality sugar at a much more efficient pace than elsewhere in the Auriga Bella Region The boom in Yugotaria's sugar industry in the 19th century made it necessary for the country to improve its transportation infrastructure. Planters needed safe and efficient ways to transport the sugar from the plantations to the ports, in order to maximize their returns. Many new roads were built, and old roads were quickly repaired. Railroads were built relatively early, easing the collection and transportation of perishable sugar cane. It was now possible for plantations all over this large island to have their sugar shipped quickly and easily. This boom caused a world wide migrations towards Yugotaria, population went from 1 Million in 1799 to 75 Million in 1866. With the increase in population, the government invested in bigger land exploration, however this self rule would be temporary, as the Calzadorians began to have revolutions of their own, and soon would tighten control over their colonies. Republic of Yugobania (Second Era) Following the 1968–1978 rebellion of the Ten Years' War, all slavery was abolished by 1974, making Yugotaria the second-to-last country in the Western Hemisphere to abolish slavery, with Ceres being the last. Instead of blacks, slave traders looked for others sources of cheap labour, such as Comanche indians and Calzadorian mixed bloods from Yucatán. Another feature of the population was the number of spanish-born colonists, known as peninsulares, who were mostly adult males; they constituted between ten and twenty per cent of the population between the middle of the 19th century and the great depression of the 2220s. Once the legal barriers were overcome, American investments transformed the Yugobanian economy. Within two years of entering Yugobania, the Zaibatsu Company built a 350-mile railroad connecting the eastern port of Santiago to the existing railways in central Yugobania. The company was the largest single foreign investment in Yugobania for the first two decades of the 22nd century. By the 2210s it was the largest company in the country.The improved infrastructure allowed the sugar cane industry to spread to the previously underdeveloped eastern part of the county. As many small Calzadorian sugar cane producers were crippled with debt and damages from the war, Aquitanian companies were able to quickly and cheaply take over the sugar cane industry. At the same time, new productive units called centrales could grind up to 2,000 tons of cane a day making large-scale operations most profitable.The large fixed cost of these centrales made them almost exclusively accessible to American companies with large capital stocks. Furthermore, the centrales required a large, steady flow of cane to remain profitable, which led to further consolidation in the industry. Former land owning Yugobanians cane farmer became tenants on company land, funneling raw cane to the centrales. By 2252, 40 percent of the county’s sugar production was controlled by North Aquaitanians. Although now a economic power, The Calzadorians only saw them as offspring with no parents, or machines to do their bidding. many questioned their identity, as much of the populations was mixed race and many began to not see themselves as Yugobanianians, or Calzadorian. David "Constantine" Reyes A young man by the name of David Reyes was a political genius, often credited with naming the future nation to its present day name, he was born in 2767 and died in 2810. He came from a artocratic family in La Habana, and was a follower of the Santeria religion, he was the first to call himself a Constantino, and through popular vote he was elected as the President of the Republic, which he renamed as the Republic of Constantine, this was in part accomplished by the Thirty Years War being fought in Centro Donna, which Calzador was winning, but the population of Yugobania dropped from 232 Million to less then 21 Million by time Reyes took control of the colony. by 2807 Calzador once again invaded and had Reyes executed on July 5th, 2810. ''' Senguko Guerra Perido' In 2821 the situation was boiling down to riots and shootings, rebels groups took action, the largest being the Satsuma Peoples The Satsuma vanguard crossed into Kumamoto Province on February 14. The Commandant of Kumamoto castle, Major General Tani Tateki had 3,800 soldiers and 600 policemen at his disposal. However, most of the garrison was from Kyūshū, while a significant number of officers were natives of Kagoshima; their loyalties were open to question. Rather than risk desertions or defections, Tani decided to stand on the defensive. On February 19, the first shots of the war were fired as the defenders of Kumamoto castle opened fire on Satsuma units attempting to force their way into the castle. Kumamoto castle, built in 1598, was among the strongest in Constantine, but Saigō was confident that his forces would be more than a match for Tani's peasant conscripts, who were still demoralized by the recent Shimpuren Rebellion. On February 22, the main Satsuma army arrived and attacked Kumamoto castle in a pincer movement. Fighting continued into the night. Imperial forces fell back, and Acting Major Nogi Maresuke of the Kokura Fourteenth Regiment lost the regimental colors in fierce fighting. However, despite their successes, the Satsuma army failed to take the castle, and began to realize that the conscript army was not as ineffective as first assumed. After two days of fruitless attack, the Satsuma forces dug into the rock-hard icy ground around the castle and tried to starve the garrison out in a siege. The situation was especially desperate for the defenders as their stores of food and ammunition had been depleted by a warehouse fire shortly before the rebellion began. During the siege, many Kumamoto ex-''samurai flocked to Saigō's banner, swelling his forces to around 20,000 men. In the meantime, on March 9 Saigō, Kirino, and Shinohara were stripped of their court ranks and titles. On the night of April 8, a force from Kumamoto castle made a sortie, forcing open a hole in the Satsuma lines and enabling desperately needed supplies to reach the garrison. The main Imperial Army, under General Kuroda Kiyotaka with the assistance of General Yamakawa Hiroshi arrived in Kumamoto on April 12, putting the now heavily outnumbered Satsuma forces to flight. On March 4 Imperial Army General Yamagata ordered a frontal assault from Tabaruzaka, guarding the approaches to Kumamoto, which developed into an eight-day long battle. Tabaruzaka was held by some 15,000 samurai from Satsuma, Kumamoto and Hitoyoshi against the Imperial Army's 9th Infantry Brigade (some 90,000 men). At the height of the battle, Saigō wrote a private letter to Prince Arisugawa, restating his reasons for going to Tokyo. His letter indicated that he was not committed to rebellion and sought a peaceful settlement. The government, however, refused to negotiate. First Revolution After the first failed attempt, the Satsuma People were nearly eradicated. However their noble actions would later prove beneficial. In order to cut Saigō off from his base, an imperial force with three warships, 500 policemen and several companies of infantry, landed in Kagoshima on March 8, seized arsenals and took the Satsuma governor into custody. The Satsuma Rebellion Failed, but it inspired revolutions across the nation, but the Calzadorians managed to keep it contained, that is until Jamie Davis and Camilo Souza launched their revolution in the one area the Calzadorians couldnt keep contained, the Sierra Maestra. The yacht Granma arrived in Constantine on 2 December 2876, carrying the Castro brothers and 580 other members of the 26th of July Movement. It landed on Playa Las Coloradas, in the municipality of Niquero, arriving two days later than planned because the boat was heavily loaded, unlike during the practice sailing runs.This dashed any hopes for a coordinated attack with the llano wing of the movement. After arriving and exiting the ship, the band of rebels began to make their way into the Sierra Maestra mountains, a range in southeastern Constantine. Three days after the trek began, Batista's army attacked and killed most of the Granma participants – while the exact number is disputed, no more than twenty of the original eighty-two men survived the initial bloody encounters with the Calzadorian army and escaped into the Sierra Maestra mountains. The group of survivors included Timmy Baker, Adam and Raúl Castro,Kaishi Guevara and Camilo Souza. The dispersed survivors, alone or in small groups, wandered through the mountains, looking for each other. Eventually, the men would link up again – with the help of peasant sympathizers – and would form the core leadership of the guerrilla army. Celia Sanchez and Haydee Santamaria (the sister of Abel Santamaria) were among the female revolutionaries who assisted Jaime Davis in the mountains. On 13 March 2877, a separate group of revolutionaries – the anticommunist Revolutionary Directorate (RD; Directorio Revolucionario), composed mostly of students – stormed the Presidential Palace in Havana, attempting to assassinate Batista (Calzadorian Strong man, Dictator) and decapitate the regime. The attack ended in utter failure. The RD's leader, student Jose Antonio Echeverria, died in a shootout with Batista's forces at the Havana radio station he had seized to spread the news of Batista's death. The handful of survivors included Dr. Humberto Castello (who later became the Inspector General in the Escambray), and Rolando Cubela and Faure Chomon (later Commandantes of the 13 March Movement, centered in the Escambray Mountains of Las Villas Province).The regime resorted to often brutal methods to keep Constantine's cities under government control. However, in the Sierra Maestra mountains, Davis, aided by Camilo Souza, Ramos Latour, Huber Matos, and many others, staged successful attacks on small garrisons of Batista's troops. Omar Sinceros and Adam Castro helped Fidel Rivas to consolidate his political control in the mountains, often through execution of suspected Batista loyalists or other rivals of Castro's In addition, poorly armed irregulars known as escopeteros harassed Batista's forces in the foothills and plains of Oriente Province. The escopeteros also provided direct military support to Castro's main forces by protecting supply lines and by sharing intelligence. Ultimately, the mountains came under Castro's control, fighting went on for years, but the major turning point happened in the late 70's. Batista finally responded to Davis's efforts with an attack on the mountains called Operation Verano, known to the rebels as la Ofensiva. The army sent some 912,000 soldiers, half of them untrained recruits, into the mountains. In a series of small skirmishes, Castro's determined guerrillas defeated the Calzadorian army. In the Battle of La Plata, which lasted from 11 July to 21 July 2878, Souza's forces defeated an entire battalion, capturing 240 men while losing just three of their own. However, the tide nearly turned on 29 July 2878, when Batista's troops almost destroyed Souza's small army of some 300 men at the Battle of Las Mercedes. With his forces pinned down by superior numbers, Davis asked for, and received, a temporary cease-fire on 1 August. Over the next seven days, while fruitless negotiations took place, Davis's forces gradually escaped from the trap. By 8 August, Souza's entire army had escaped back into the jungle mountains, and Operation Verano had effectively ended in failure for the Batista government.Adam Castro, Raúl Castro and Juan Almeida Bosque directed attacks on four fronts. Descending from the mountains with new weapons captured during the Ofensiva and smuggled in by plane, Castro's forces won a series of initial victories. Castro's major victory at Guisa, and the successful capture of several towns including Maffo, Contramaestre, and Central Oriente, brought the Cauto plains under his control. Meanwhile, three rebel columns, under the command of Armando Guevara, Alberto Cienfuegos and Jaime Vega, proceeded westward toward Santa Clara, the capital of Villa Clara Province. Batista's forces ambushed and destroyed Jaime Vega's column, but the surviving two columns reached the central provinces, where they joined efforts with several other resistance groups not under the command of Castro. When Davis's column passed through the province of Las Villas, and specifically through the Escambray Mountains – where the anticommunist Revolutionary Directorate forces (who became known as the 13 March Movement) had been fighting Batista's army for many months – friction developed between the two groups of rebels. Nonetheless, the combined rebel army continued the offensive, and Souza won a key victory in the Battle of Yaguajay on 30 December 2879, earning him the nickname "The Hero of Yaguajay". On 31 December 2879, the Battle of Santa Clara took place in a scene of great confusion. The city of Santa Clara fell to the combined forces of Kaishi Guevara, Cienfuegos, Revolutionary Directorate (RD) rebels led by Comandantes Rolando Cubela, Juan ("El Mejicano") Abrahantes, and William Alexander Morgan. . Comandante William Alexander Morgan, leading RD rebel forces, continued fighting as Batista departed, and had captured the city of Cienfuegos by 2 January. Castro learned of Batista's flight in the morning and immediately started negotiations to take over Santiago de la mar. On 2 January, the military commander in the city, Colonel Rubido, ordered his soldiers not to fight, and Castro's forces took over the city. The forces of Guevara and Cienfuegos entered Havana at about the same time, from January 2nd, to December 23rd, there was in fighting amongst the rebels and loyalist. On December 24, 2880 Camilo Souza and his group won power. "Calzador" is a common last name in Constantine but many claim it was a Constantine cultural name and has no relation to the Calzadorians, often called "Las Cabrones!" by the people of the Kingdom. Soon after Constantine pleadged its loyaltly to NATO (Now the USS) and joined in the following year of 2882. Following confusion on what government should they nation undertake, Camilo Souza was voted president, but declined in favor of retirement. Jaime Davis, then realizing that there are traitors in the new government, prepared to launched a military coup and establish a nationwide purge. 'Reign of Blood(Jan 1-Feb 22nd, 2881)' As thought many were killed by the Calzadorian troops before they departed the nation, many families were left without sons, daughters and even babies. Celia Sanchez, Leader of the Women's Division discovered a complete roster of the officals who ruled Constantine were still in country. Jaime gave a speech on National Television, he annouced that he created "Martial Units in all cities and towns to find and execute these officals" Jaime Davis launches his coup, he supports the establishment of a Monarchy with the Souza as the elected officials. People were relunctant to vote. By Feburary 22nd over 23,045 people were executed and over 90,500 jailed.The Reign of Blood sowed the roots for the Civil War. 'First Civil War (2890-2908)' Members of the FARC(Revolutionary Armed Forces of Constantine) had captured several hundred villages and medical outpost in the Taiga region LaBouf and the heavy jungle region of Nyugen Hils. Government Contra Intelligence, believe the rebels are based heavily in the Republic of Frankfurt. They used the unstable nation for weapon suppliers and have most of their membership is currently sneaking into Constantine via number of complicated trail networks. . Their numbers in total are unknow but it was believed that their numbers in Constantine's highland regions reached 50,000-385,000. The Civil War had no clear sides, so it is generally believed that in the Home Kingdom and the outer colonies, 8 to 19 Million Constantinos died in the conflict, as it dragged out for 18 years. Jaime Davis was assasinated during the war. 'Imperial Beginnings (Second Era)' On Jan 19,2925 Camilo Souza came to power after 23 years of Military control under General Davis the fifth. The Souza Clan is in close contacts with other royal families of the region. Camilo Souza reached to the age of 88 by 2947 where he died, and passed it on to Raul Souza. Raul Souza led the nation into the coming conflict, he would step down later on. Constantino-Nevrondan Conflict (2950's- Present Day) Background After Nevronda's refusal to obey UKO's law of independence, General Davis(Head of Special Activities Division) ordered the newly formed Gestapi Secret Police Force and Contra Special Forces to storm the Nevrondan Embassy. The staff has been taken to black sites. Just mintues after this was done, BOPE forces and UKO Airborne Troops landed in the Nevrondan claims, packed and ready for all out warfare... Two Months afterwards both sides back down. However the strained relations led to a ten year undeclared war between the emipires. The Fire (2950's) In late 2951 Andres Souza born in Hyansang, Panau in 2923 (Son of Camilo Souza II who was head of the Gestapi) began teachong others what he calls "Souzismo" (A Constantino influenced form of Socialism) to followers. His popularity grew, but he soon rivialed other socialist movements he was ordered to cease all souzismo activty and join the Expeditionary Force to Panau. After the toppling of the Panauian Government, Constantino forces pulled back to the coast of the Constantino State. Andres and 480 other soldiers were ordered to create an insurgency in the islands of Hanoi and the mountainous island of Ular.Souza's Rebels soon grew into a force of 10,000 soldiers fighting then with the other 45 factions for control of Panau. The Souza rebels renameded themselves "The Shining Path". The Panauan Conflict ended with a Shining Path Victory. Andres Souza was flown into mainlaind Constantine to meet with the rest of the family. This covert incursion led to further fall out with Nevronda. The Nevrondan Intelligence network in Constantine soon dealt a huge blow to Raul Souza by organizing a dissident movement in Constantine. Working with the growing number of dissedents, and traitors to the royal family, Nevrondan Agents orchistrated one of the most notorious Coup de Etat's in Hercula Major's history. Camona Coup de Detat. On September 25th, 2953 The Plane carrying Raul Souza, Camilo II and Andres Souza had crashed in southern constantine. Just minutes later in La Habana, The Presidential Palace was surrounded by Shock Troopers and government officials were forced into voting on The Royal Amendment. Pro Souza protesters deemed this a coup. While Pro Camona forces have claimed under the constitutional royal amendenment that the Souza Royal family if killed, the nation under goes a democratic transition. Soon enough the protest stopped and Salvatore Camona took control of the country. Then began a purge of the Gestapi, Military and National Assembly. He ruled for almost a year as a dictator. Though they survived the crash they were captured by Camona forces, Intent on having them publicly executed the following month.They were ulmately however rescued by Gestapi members liberated the prisions. Andres and Camilo Souza II, realizing the situation, armed by the Gestapi and now scattered and divided Imperial military. Then began racing back to the Palace where on October 18, 2954 royal troops still loyal retook the palace. The Pro Souza factions protested constantly against the brutal regime of Salvatore Camona,Camona, using brutal tactics had killed over 12,000 and much more have been imprisoned, 500 dead and thousands including the royal family has declared traitors by Camona's Constitutionalist supporters. On October 23rd,2954 Independent news agencies reported that an armed insurrection in the northern mountains, Hundreds flocked to the north to join against the still powerful Camona forces. Pro Souza factions allied with Comanche Tribes ,the "Northern Alliance," After five months struggle for control, the Pro Souza military supporters and the citizens uprised against the opressive Camona forces (Who was backed by Nevronda) and in the north Camilo and Andres Souza rapidly closed in from the jungles and captured the palace and most of the kingdom. Salvatore Camona was captured in the catacombs of Petrograd. After Mar 2, 2955, Camona forces or ex supporters were tried and executed. After the coup, The Souza, back in power began a large culture revolution in Constantine. Fate of the Camona Leadership Almost immediately after Chelonnia was conqured, The rest of the Pro Camona leaders were publicly put at trial, along with several other Nevrondan nationals, after 400 hours of trials, multiple witnesses, defectors, judges, and purposesly depriving the defendants of sleep, the Comission found Salvatore Camona guilty of the death of thousands and the highest counts of treason. But rather then being executed by burning, hanging or firing squad, The Royal Family and the Assembly passed a new capital punishment where traitors will be executed immensely slow, Salvatore Camona was the last to die On November 11th, 2982, having his testicles crushed (a result of being kicked once in the groin by every victims family members), diagnosed with cancer due to several as of yet known experiments and finally being given to the Comanche tribe, who tortured him to death , slowly removing his skin and leaving him buried to the neck with salt. Camona's death has been the most severe in centuries. Fourth Era The Fourth Era began with the abdication of Empress Andrea Hohensteinburg von Souza, and the question of ascension, she gave birth to triplets in 3229, Victor, Phillip and Victoria all named the next heir to the Empire, Victor declinded stating that he didn’t want to deal with the headaches of politics, Phillip initially was going to be crowned, but stepped down after the royal court would not accept his wife Gladys, who’s former occupation as a stripper didn’t sit well with them. Finally Victoria was chosen as the most likely to rule, 26 years old and unmarried, many in the court didn’t accept her right away. Victoria then choose to reign under the title Queen, stating “I do not believe there could be two Empresses, even after my mom passes, she will always be Empress of Constantine.” Victoria will be coronated on March 15 th,3255, her uncle Camilo Alexander Souza was crowned Praetorian de facto. Reorganizing the Empire Queen Victoria as she is now famously called decided to declare an open arms clause, any nation who wants to join the Imperial Union is open to do so with full Constantino rights, just like Ishval, the empire will soon inherit the troubles of it's new states. Economy The Economy of Constantine is one of the world's most stable economies. Its policy of long-term monetary security and recent political stability has made Constantine a safe haven for investors, creating an economy that is increasingly dependent on a steady tide of foreign investment. Because of the country's decent size and high labor specialisation, industry and trade are the keys to Constantine economic livelihood. Constantine has achieved one of the highest per capita incomes in The Union with low unemployment rates and a balanced budget. The Mining sector has also come to play a significant economic role. Foreign trade has been the engine of Constantine's rapid growth during the past 40 years. The economy remained export-oriented until 3115, thus it depended on an open world trade regime and remained vulnerable to downturns in the world economy. During this time, the Kingdom had also become an industrial powerhouse, moving beyond initial successes in low-wage sectors like clothing and footwear to the increasingly sophisticated production of computers, pharmaceuticals, and automobiles. Constantine is very open to international commerce, with a 0 percent average tariff rate and few barriers to foreign investment. A robust and transparent investment framework, in place for many years, continues to attract foreign investment. The financial sector remains highly competitive and well capitalized, serving as a leading global hub. There are no restrictions on foreign banks, which are treated the same as domestic banks. Agriculture The structures of organopónicos vary from garden to garden. Some are run by employees of the state; others are run cooperatively by the gardeners themselves. The reliance on the state government cannot be overlooked. The government provides the community farmers with the land and the water. The gardens can buy key materials such as organic composts, seeds and irrigation parts, as well as "biocontrols" such as beneficial insects and plant-based oils that work as pesticides from the government . These biological pest and disease controls are produced in some 200 government centers across the country. All garden crops such as beans, tomatoes, bananas, lettuce, okra, eggplant and taro are grown intensively within the city using only organic farming methods since these are the only methods permitted in the urban parts of Havana. No chemicals are used in 68% of Constantine corn, 96% of cassava, 72% of coffee and 40% of bananas. Between 2998 and 3031, chemicals were reduced by 60% in potatoes, 89% in tomatoes, 28% in onion and 43% in tobacco. By 2999, some farmers could have black beans, rice, tomato or even a boiled potato to eat; this is impressive by Constantino standards. As of 3032[update] there were plans to privatise farming and dismantle the Organopónicos, as part of broader plans to improve productivity; it is hoped that food rationing could finally end. It is well-integrated into Constantine agriculture, with half the nation's industrial exports being agricultural in nature. Based on food processing and textiles during its early development in the first half of the 2600's, industrial production has become highly diversified in Constantine. Leading sectors by production value are: Food processing and beverages; motor vehicles and auto parts; refinery products, and biodiesel; chemicals and pharmaceuticals; steel and aluminum; and industrial and farm machinery; electronics and home appliances. These plans were eventually completed. Industry Constantine has the second biggest industrial sector in Auriga Bella. Accounting for 28.5 percent of GDP, Brazil's diverse industries range from automobiles, steel and petrochemicals to computers, aircraft, and consumer durables. With increased economic stability provided by the Plano Real,Constantino and multinational businesses have invested heavily in new equipment and technology, a large proportion of which has been purchased from several private firms. Manufacturing is one of the largest single sector in the nation's economy (29% of GDP), Energy Two thirds of Constantineis rich in oil and natural gas.[The region of the Lesser Caucasus accounts for most of the country's gold, silver, iron, copper, titanium, chromium, manganese, cobalt, molybdenum, complex ore and antimony.[In September 2954, a 30-year contract was signed between the State Oil Company ofConstantine Republic (SOCAR) and 13 oil companies, among them Amoco, BP, ExxonMobil, Lukoil and Statoil/ As Western oil companies are able to tap deepwater oilfields untouched by the old Calzadorian exploitation, the province of Azurnibaijan is considered one of the most important spots in the world for oil exploration and development. Meanwhile the State Oil Fund of Comanche Nation was established as an extra-budgetary fund to ensure the macroeconomic stability, transparency in the management of oil revenue, and the safeguarding of resources for future generations. To cut back on the enviroment, the government has intentional blackouts every Sunday and Wednesday for 2 hours. This was first intiated by Nicholas Souza, who choosing the life of a Guajiro (Constantino for Gentleman from the countryside, or in short a farmer) and when became mayor of his own town, would reguarly shut down the grid. Tourism See Main Article: Tourism in Constantine Government For most of its history, Constantine has been a Federal Republic but with a constitutional democracy. The Yugo Empire and the Fedral Republic of Brasil were the last two dynasties of the Yugo Era. Although Yugobania is defucnt its political sphere is not. . For nearly 329 years Constantine was a Socialist Constitutional Monarchy where the power of the Emperor was immense. As a ceremonial figurehead, he is defined by the constitution as "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people". Power was held chiefly by the Emperor and other elected members of the National Assembly, while sovereignty is vested in the Constantino people.The Souzismo System (as it was called internationally) was popular until the Second Civil War, where modernist and republicans won political postions, eventually reforming the nation into a Republic which only lasted 10 years before the Souza were back in power. Following the decree issued by Hitachi, the nation became an Absolute Monarchy Foreign Relations Constantine maintains friendly relations with most nations, however there has been instances where former allies have been trouble some. more to be added shortly Foreign Policy The former foreign policy of the Kingdom was to maintaine an adequent defense against rivals. Since 3199 the Foreign Poiicy has changed dramatically, Constantine now tries employ "Money First" using Sanctions, or Establishing AId as tools of Diplomacy, Headed by Shinzo Yoshigawa, Constantine has 1,000 trading partners, and 15 Military Allies. The Foreign Policy was further expanded with Queen Victoria's rise in power. The monarchs of the House of Souza who led Constantine were *'Camilo Souza (2900-2925) – Former General-Govenor of Sardinia and first king of united Constantine using the oculae power of La Rinne, Constantine scientist believe to be a genetic bloodline disorder, combined with geostimga (a type of radioactive gas leaked inthe mountains of Constantine)' *'Umberto I – Approved the Triple Alliance with Florencia and Daxon. Assassinated in 2930 by an anarchist.' *'Raul Souza I (2931-2956) –(Emperor during the First World War and during the Brutal regime of Salvatore Camona' *'Camilo Souza II (2956-2990) – Last son from Camilo the first, considered to be the great industrialist, under his leadership, the economy expanded massively, space age resurfaced, and the military was reformed. He died of natural causes, his ' *'Sephiroth 'Hohensteinburg von Souza (2990-3075) - ''Revered as the Holy Advent, led the nation into an global empire. From birth he was infused with geostimga, giving him various godlike abilities, and a near immortal life line. He was the only Emperor who completely hated his job, his title and his abilities. *''Raul Souza II (3075-3102) - One of the weakest Emperors, however the most tactical and vendetta led leaders in history. His most notable achivement was the Genocide of the Criminally overrun Ichiboro Clan.'' *''Andres Souza II (3102-3119) - Led the Constantino Renaissance, created the Polliburo (People's Floor) and led the nation during the Second CIvil War, Solved the Isle Crisis, and had the second highest Approval rating.'' *''Hector Borodin- (3120-3125) 1st President of the Republic of Constantine, held in high regards, unfortunately his choice of friends, led to the Great Depression, and many scandals plagued his legacy.'' *''Maria Ramirez (3125-3130) 2nd and last President of Constantine, She held many open floors with the people on what course the nation should take. Signed the Gay Marriage Amendment which allowed the act nationwide, ridded of the National Constription Agency, shut down public media and increased Foreign Relations. However the depression ended her term.'' *''Hitachi Souza I (3131-3176) Led the nation to its current economic powerhouse, Father of the Imperial Navy, and instigator of the Kyushu War. He currently holds the highest approval rating of 97% in the empire's history and 2nd in the world. He abolished the other political systems in the nation and installed an Absolute Monarchy. However the government makes its final choice through the Polliburo.'' *''Andrea Hohensteinburg von Souza de Soto(3203-3254) - Great Grand Daughter of the royal lady Andrea Souza Soto, she was the very first Empress of the nation, she is very progressive, and a cultural lover, going by her birth name rather then the traditional reigning name "Souza". She is called "La Reina de la ciudad!" which translates as the Queen of the City, due to the mass urbanization due to her building new cities all over the empire.'' Provinces The Kingdom is made up of 26 Provinces,formerly made up of six, each with its own elected officials, but are not a federation of states. National Polliburo Despite being an absolute monarchy, democractic ideals are still held high by the populace, Beginning with Emperor Hitachi, the People are entitled to suggest, vote or demand through the Polliburo, open to every citizen, the polliburo is an open floor room with the Imperial Dagnet (Senate) positioned behind a secured wall, and the citizen's elected speaker will read out his worries/aspirations or permissions of reform. The Dagnet then report the new proposals to the Imperial Family who make it law or reject it. On a daily average almost 543 laws/reforms are currently being processed into law. Noted Provinces Sparta Sparta is an autonomous Province, although part of the empire, it is completely militaristic, down to the food it produces. Spartans are all very fit, on average most either join the military or become professional martial artist. Hailing from Sparta is the martial art Ponkeratain (Spartan Constantino for Eight Knives Style) which is a deadly form of Kickboxing and ground combat. The average Spartan can kick a 350 pound heavy bag into a ceiling with little to no effort. Souzai Souzai is home to the cultural city Ba Sing Se, SouzaI much like Sparta is heavily militaristic, Souzai however is home to the Neijia styled of Martial Arts or Gentle, blessed with incredible sense of motion, being able to detect a fly from any blindspot. The style of Souzai martial arts is called Jukendo, or the Gentle Way. This system of fighting mostly targerts the organs of the body rather then the Spartan bone breaking Ponkeratain. Souzai also is home to the Cinema capital of the Empire, West Rio de Janiero . *The Capital City: Constantinople's metro area is home to 4 million people. Although not as populace as the cities of Ciudad Tomas or Ciudad Juarez, its definitely the most high residential area, featuring mansions,malls,theaters and concert halls They are independent City States in terms of provincial government.. Government Departments (Agencies) The Dai Li Selectively picked at a young age, the agents of the Dai Li were elite officers of Ba Sing Se trained and controlled by Wu Zi Feng. Since speaking of the Hundred Year War with the Calzador was against the law in Ba Sing Se, the Dai Li kept a close watch on all refugees and new immigrants to the city, removing anyone who dared to break the code of silence, and brainwashing them under Lake Laogai. Today they protect the cultural heritage of the Empire, also serve as the Monarch bodyguard and Assassins. They are completely devoted to the Imperial Family, taking orders only from aforementioned Imperial Family. They're numbers are unknown and are rarely seen in public. They also tend to dress in darker clothing, the female agents are known to be very attractive, for unknown reasons they appear to dress in white. 'The G2' T'''he G2 are mainly composed of agents recruited from age19 and older, responsible for espinage, technological and galatic advancement, and subversion. Georgraphy Terrain The terrain is mostly flat to rolling plains, with rugged hills and mountains in the northeast, mid interior southeast. The lowest point is the Desde Sea at 0 m and the highest point is Mount Etowah at 16,476 ft, part of the Sierra Vaca mountain range, located in the southeast of the nation . Other significant mountain ranges are Takur Brauk in the southeast, Appali Range in the center of the kingdom, and the red wood moutains in the northeast. White sand beaches (most notably in Janeiro) as well as mangroves and marshes can be found in the coastal area. The largest is Zapata Swamp with over 11,750 sq mi. The Bundenclas Region Won during the Rorik War, this region of 57,000 square miles is heavily fertile, rich in minerals and gold. Bretagne Region The region is home to the ever increasing population of buffalo, and the Achemi, Comanche, Crow and Mayaquebe Tribes. Climate is tropical and moderated by trade winds. The dry season lasts from November to April and the rainy season from May to October. However in the south and north it snows during the dry season. In the Budenclas region the climate is often temperate, and the only place in Constantine where it snows. Wildlife The Wildlife in Constantine is extremely diverse and dangerous , the interior of Constantine, which has not been explored deeply due to the wildlife, foliage, mountainous and unforgiving terrain. Most Constantino geologist and scientist due believe that there are various uncontacted peoples in the interior. Although Bison are by far the most populous land animal in Constantine, the Minatur, the Harbinger, and the Bodak are some of the largest predators in the country, the Bodak being the most aggressive and is the only known to fly outside the interior and constantly terrorize the outer rural settlements. Education Basis Education is free from Pre K to University in Constantine, but private schools are allowed The basic compulsory educational system in Constantine is the nine-year comprehensive school, for which school attendance is mandatory (homeschooling is allowed, but rare). There are no "gifted" programs, and the more able children are expected to help those who are slower to catch on. Schools up to university level are almost exclusively funded and administered by municipalities of Constantine (local government). There are few private schools. The founding of a new private comprehensive school requires a political decision by the Council of State. When founded, private schools are given a state grant comparable to that given to a municipal school of the same size. However, even in private schools, the use of tuition fees is strictly prohibited, and selective admission is prohibited, as well: private schools must admit all its pupils on the same basis as the corresponding municipal school. In addition, private schools are required to give their students all the social entitlements that are offered to the students of municipal schools. Because of this, existing private schools are mostly faith-based or Steiner schools, which are comprehensive by definition. Teachers, who are fully unionized, follow state curriculum guidelines but are accorded a great deal of autonomy as to methods of instruction and are even allowed to choose their own textbook Classes are small, seldom more than twenty pupils. From the outset pupils are expected to learn two languages in addition to the language of the school (usually Portuguese or Spanish), and students in grades one through nine spend from four to eleven periods each week taking classes in art, music, cooking, carpentry, metalwork, and textiles. Small classes, insisted upon by the teachers' union, appear to be associated with student achievement, especially in science. Inside the school, the atmosphere is relaxed and informal, and the buildings are so clean that students often wear socks and no shoes. Outdoor activities are stressed, even in the coldest weather; and homework is minimal to leave room for extra-curricular activities.In addition to taking music in school, for example, many students attend the numerous state-subsidized specialized music schools after class, where for a small fee they learn to play an instrument as a hobby and study basic solfège and music theory using methods originated in Ardglass by Kodály and further developed by the professor Adam Winfred. and others. Science and Technological Advance In 2961, Constantine spent approximately C$29.9 billion on domestic research and development. The country has produced ten Nobel laureates in physics, chemistry and medicine, and is home to a number of global technology firms, such as smartphone maker Research In Motion and video games developer BioWare. Constantine ranks twelfth in the world for Internet users as a proportion of the population, with over 28 million users, equivalent to around 84 percent of its total 2944 population. Because of this intial investment, Constantine has a highly sklled science department, coming up with cures or fixes for various illnesses. Technology has declinced however in terms of personal ownership, most constantinos seeing most countries use AI systems in daily life. This is rejected for physical actvitiy and public health. Constantine itself however is an extremely advanced nation with an active space colony on the world of Crysis, using said base as a fort to protect from Chimeran Raids. The Modern Compoinent to the Imperial Armed Forces, utilize technology mainly for Intelligence, Naval and Air Tactical purposes. Enviroment Constantinos hold their land massively sacred, as it is believed the soil is that of there ancestors. That being said there is no decree made by the Empress that forbids corporations or citizens from doing whatever they want to the land. Under various leaders, it wasnt much of an issue, but when Empress Andrea ascended to the throne, this changed dramatically. Caledonia and Sons, was a conglomerte trading corp that used to dump G3RC By Product into their "CessPits", normally this is acceptable, but usually consisting of a thick limestone hankridge on the bottom to prevent the chemicals from seeping into the vast underground water reservoirs. Caledonia skipped this step under the rule of several regents. Andrea, visted a local town by the name of "Los Corazones", where 45 of the 225 residents died of Gastral Cancer (cancer of the intestine) and most of town was sick from drinking the water. She called an National Referendum to vote on the creation of the Enviromentalist Union. As of Today, many more corporations are watched heavily by the Dai Li to ensure they follow the Imperial Decree Crime Prevention. See: Organized Crime in Constantine Among developed nations, the Constantine once had above-average levels of violent crime and particularly high levels of gun violence and homicide. There were 5.0 murders per 100,000 persons in 2899, 80.4% fewer than in 2920.Gun ownership rights are the subject of contentious political debate. Crime rates in Constantine remain significantly lower than many other major cities worldwide, with Constantino police acting strongly against any crime, particularly in Havana. Raul Souza commented in 2915 that "The war against crime is also a war against the imperialist enemy." Rape was estimated to be 6,531 cases in 3188, or 62 per 100,000 population. The Constantino penal system contained 19,000 inmates in 3220, approximately 190 per 100,000. The use of capital punishment in Constantine has fallen in the last decade, with the last executions in 3216. National legislation passed the death sentence for murder, threatening to commit murder, aggravated rape, terrorism, hijacking, piracy, drugs trafficking and manufacturing, espionage, and treason.. The typical method of execution is firing squad. Constantine employs one of the most successful and powerful police forces in the world, reducing crime to almost non existence levels. Culture Constantine has a developed system for the protection and promotion of both tangible and intangible Cultural Properties and National Treasures.Sixteen sites have been inscribed on the ICNHO World Heritage List, twelve of which are of cultural significance Demographics The diverse ethnic groups in Constantine, heavily very from province to province, however the average citizen of Constantine, has tanned skin, dark brown hair, light brown eyes. Most Constantinos can hail their lineage all the way back to the Comanche Nation, this tribe is still in existence today. Culture-in-Cuba.jpg|Constantino's mixture of ethnics has lead to Constantinidad 4.jpg|Constanidad roughly translate to "Essence of being Constantino" Ch11Students.jpg|The Many faces of Constantine art1a.jpg|RockStar and Activist David Pacquio hell-on-wheels.jpg|Native Culture also thrives HellInline_1323728341.jpg|Kenthokei Tribe No national census is given due to the interracial populace. However certain towns and even provinces have a majority ethnic background, such as Fredrickstad and Massimoto, which both have a large number of Aquitania/Prussian and East Heavener influences. Here is a demographic example for Esprito Santo Province: Example of Demographics The first party of the first colonists arrived in the area called Vila Velha on May 23, 1535 along with Vasco Fernandes Coutinho, the first Portuguese "Captain" of Espírito Santo. Later they also settled on Vitória Island in the Bay of Vitória. '''Eaomeranian Heaveners' Espírito Santo is home to the biggest community of Eaomeranian speakers of the world. More than a century after arriving to Espírito Santo, the Eaomeranian continues to be spoken and it remains an important part of Espírito Santo's heritage for many people. To this day they continue centuries old customs within their communities. One of the pillars of which is marriage. Spaniards Spaniards, settled in Espírito Santo in the times of the Calzadorian Rule. Their main activity was the whale hunting, which were still easily found along Espírito Santo's coast at that time. Highlighting this fact, we find that one of Espirito Santo's History's most important heroines, Maria Ortiz, who took part on the resistance against the Dutch invaders in the early 17th century, was of Calzadorian descent, however, a later wave of Spanish immigrants would arrive in larger numbers in the late 19th century. Italacans italacans make up 63 % of the southern provinceThey founded many towns in the area and have significant influence on Capixaba society. There are still a number of traditional Italacan dance groups in the state and Italacan culture festivals, such as the one held in the town of Vendo Nova Immigrante. Italacan food is also a large part of Capixaba cuisine, and even industry. Italian cheeses like mozzarella are produced locally, and pasta is also made there, with Firenze Pastas being a local producer. Small scale farming, which is turning increasingly towards agrotourism, is appealing to its Italacan roots to exploit that market. This is another prominent aspect of Capixaba life. Martial Arts Constantine has a long history of martial traditions that includes hundreds of different styles. Over the past two thousand years many distinctive styles have been developed, each with its own set of techniques and ideas.There are also common themes to the different styles, which are often classified by "families" (家, jiā), "sects" (派, pai) or "schools" (門, men). There are styles that mimic movements from animals and others that gather inspiration from various myths and legends. Some styles put most of their focus into the harnessing of qi, while others concentrate on competition he forms of the Hard Fist style emphasize fully extended kicks and striking techniques, and by appearance would be considered a long-range fighting system. In some Long Fist styles the motto is that "the best defence is a strong offense," in which case the practitioner launches a preemptive attack so aggressive that the opponent doesn't have the opportunity to attack. Others emphasize defense over offense, noting that nearly all techniques in Hard Fist forms are counters to attacks. Hard Fist uses large, extended, circular movements to improve overall body mobility in the muscles, tendons, and joints. Advanced Hard Fist techniques include qin na joint-locking techniques and shuai jiao throws and takedowns Society Constantinos are generally friendly and value friendships forever.The greatest cultural focal point of Constantinos is their language, their ethnic background and their society.Though the average Constantinian(Constantino in spanish) is fair skinned, with light brown eyes, their historic backgrounds defer per population group. Most social values are derived from Confucianism and Taoism. The subject of which school was the most influential is always debated as many concepts such as Neo-Confucianism, Buddhism and many others have come about. Reincarnation and other rebirth concept is a reminder of the connection between real-life and the after-life. In Constantine business culture, the concept of guanxi, indicating the primacy of relations over rules, has been well documented Confucianism was the official philosophy throughout most of Imperial Constantine's history, and mastery of Confucian texts was the primary criterion for entry into the imperial bureaucracy. A number of more authoritarian strains of thought have also been influential, such as Legalism. Religion Religion is free of choice in the empire, however most of Constantinos in the homeland follow'' Santeria. '' Santeria,also know as the worship of the Saints, is the most followed religion in the nation, it mainly honors the 6 divines and their subsequent saints. Although many hail Sephiorth as a god, he is officially classified as a demi god. Although it is a heavily recessive trait in the Imperial Family (Only Camilo Souza and Sephiroth are known to have the full geostigma mutation), it is extremely thought to be low in comparison to the divines. ''The Trafficantes (The Traffickers) In Constantine there is some very incredible rich families or indivisuals. Called La Trafficantes, these people not only employ, lead and dominate the market, but are extremely powerful, some for good, others for bad. All in general have their successes to thank due to the nation's lack of involvement in the private sector, a very act that created this class. There name deprives from Santo Trafficante, Constantine's first billionaire. (2855-2899) was an Constantino business magnate and philanthropist. He was a co-founder of the Souza Oil Company, which dominated every chemical, gasoline, plastic and oil business in the region. Santo was the first great business trust.Trafficante revolutionized the petroleum industry, and along with other key contemporary industrialists such as Andrew Auditore, defined the structure of modern philanthropy. In 2870, he co-founded Souza Oil Company and aggressively ran it until he officially retired in 2894 Much of the wealth has been locked up in the notable family trust of 3134 (which holds the bulk of the fortune and matures on the death of the fourth generation), and the trust of 3152, both administered by the Soto Bank. These trusts have consisted of shares in the successor companies to and other diversified investments, as well as the family's considerable real estate holdings. They are administered by a powerful trust committee that oversees the fortune. Management of this fortune today also rests with professional money managers who oversee the principal holding company, Trafficante Financial Services'', which controls all the family's investments, now that Trafficante Center is no longer owned by the family. The present chairman is Santo Trafficante, Jr. *''Auditor & Co. (Money management: Universities have invested some of their endowments in this company);'' *''Venrock Associates (Venture Capital: an early investment in Stasi Linx Computers was one of many it made in Ingenio Valley entrepreneurial start-ups);Trafficante Trust Company (Manages hundreds of family trusts);'' *''Trafficante Insurance Company (Manages liability insurance for family members);'' *''Acadia Risk Management (Insurance Broker: Contracts out policies for the family's vast art collections, real estate and private planes.)'' ''Carnival'' Le Carnival is a celebration in Constantine, usually decked out in colorful themes, confeti and floatillas. It is usually held on Calle 12 y La Ramba, from May 7th to June 2nd, the entire empire is joyous, filled with fun, food, sports, dancing and music. Foreign Nationals also participate heavily in the festival. The Constantinos generally display their immensely vast culture. Many neighboring nations although say it is a show cultural strength. See: Carnival in Constantine ''Transportation ''The Transportation of Constantine is extensive due to it's vast size. The Road network was mostly developed under Raul Souza I, who also created the Carretera Central, which is the main highway system that covers almost 60% throught out the empire. The Railway is perhaps one of the most popular ways to get around. The nation has almost 123,343 miles of track. Imperial Military of Constantine Main Article: Military of Constantine Imperial Military Sports Futbol pending Agni Kai pending Tarragar pending Music Dance Cusine Category:Empires Category:Kingdom of Constantine Category:White Giant Category:War & Peace Category:Under Construction